


when you are young (they assume you know nothing)

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (I promise), (are we shocked haha), Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Cigarettes, Daddy Issues, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Politics, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: If something could go to shit in less than a second, it just did.  He knows this based on how her face twists and warps, the contrarian black lipstick on her pout pressing together for a scowl that can be felt like an icepick in his spine.She looks at him like he's the villain, as if hergod damngrandfather didn't cause the entire mess that made them come together.  Rey's shaking hands grip the gauzy tulle skirt of her gown, and his hand tightens around his glass as he looks away from her and out at the twirling bodies on the dancefloor of the charity ball.Her words are sudden and swift, her voice shaking as she speaks, "I thought I knew you.  I thought I-"She blinks a few times, tears forming dew drops on her lashline."My mistake."ora political, star-crossed lovers AU (with an age-gap)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 63





	1. sensual politics

**Author's Note:**

> tags are listed in the filter above!  
> rey does cry in this chapter  
> they also have an age gap so literally just be aware lmao

Her heels pinch like hell, and her knees seem like they’ll never stop bouncing as she sits in the backseat of the car. 

It’s a glossy black Jaguar F-pace SUV, new and shiny for her fucked family of one other. Her grandfather’s assistant drives the car, Palpatine is sitting in the passenger seat. The backseat is cramped, especially with the man next to her that takes up most of the space of the car and her purse set between them in the middle seat like a brick wall.

Kylo Ren is an enigma, an impossible man to decode or watch like television. Right now is a perfect example with his sharp yet soft jaw set, his head turned to watch out the tinted windows as the beaches of the Hamptons begin to pass by the windows like film spinning off the reel.

Why Kylo is coming on their vacation to the Hamptons is definitely something for speculation from most of the media, including her. She knows it has something to do with legislation, with writing a new bill having to do with religious freedoms.

For being raised in it, politics is not something Rey focuses on. For god’s sake, she’s not even registered to vote because she can’t admit that she might not vote with her family/for her family. Maybe that’s weak, cowardly like that lion in the Wizard of Oz, but god damn it she’s trying. 

She almost didn’t come on this trip, until her grandfather revealed Kylo’s presence. That’s when she rushed packing her bag, only two hours before the vacation, and weaseled her way in with the reassurance she’ll do her online school work diligently. In reality, Rey is immensely ahead in her classes and can take a week off to fuck off in the Hamptons and stare at Kylo Ren over an overpriced mai tai.

He’s a little bit of an infatuation, a wonder man, and a complete mystery to the media unlike her. His advice is apparently considered to be gold, and he can ghostwrite a bill quickly that cuts throats out of the chosen. Like right now probably.

She wonders how he feels about taking rights from people if he regrets some of the things he does. His leather jacket chafes against the matching leather of the backseat, making a squeak noise. Rey keeps her legs crossed, smoothing out her relaxed white skirt. She’s wearing a skimpy white polka-dotted sundress with black Louboutins, wanting to go for the kill for this man who doesn’t even act as if she exists.

Reaching into her purse beside her, she pulls out a tube of lip gloss. It’s the squeeze kind from Claire’s, a total contrary piece to her entire outfit. Rey isn’t willing to grow up when it comes to her lip gloss taste. Swiping it onto her bottom lip, she blinks and wheels her eyes to look sideways at Kylo Ren for some sort of serotonin. The gloss tastes like cherries, saccharine on her tongue.

He provides it, full-on watching her apply her lip gloss. Rey hams it up, slathering it on a few times and rubbing and popping her lips together like saying “popcorn” over and over. The glitter in the gloss is rough on her pout, and she puts the lipgloss back into the white and grey Louis Vuitton makeup bag. 

Then she drops the makeup bag back into the Celine tote. It’s black and white, a new purchase when she was upset over getting a B- on her calculus quiz. The addition of bags and shoes into her closet whenever something makes her sad is so every day for her.

Kylo is still watching her, and she blinks her little doe eyes at him before switching which legs were crossed and curling her fingers in her lap. They’ve met before, briefly, not enough to have a full-on conversation. That had been the night where her heel had snapped on the cobblestones. That had been back in DC, perhaps a warning from God that she talked to Satan himself.

She watches him reach into the briefcase sitting on the floor between his legs, unzipping it and pulling out an eight by ten legal pad and a fancy black and red embossed pen. There are crimson veins along the housing of the pen, and he begins to write something she can’t see.

Then Kylo sets the legal pad on top of her purse, capping the pen and setting it on top as well. Rey takes it warily, glancing back and forth before deciding to read.

_We’ve met before, haven’t we._

No shit, Sherlock. She wants to write that back, but instead she studies his handwriting and the ballsiness that it takes to write the granddaughter of a senate majority leader a note. His lettering is impeccable, cursive easy to read while still having a script-like quality to it. It looks like a fucking computer font and Kylo watches expectantly, and Rey begins to write back.

**Was waiting for you to realize.**

Then she hands it back, not daring to pass the purse. She leaves the pen uncapped, a non-response not being an option for her. Kylo has started the hunt, Rey a baying bloodhound with a taste for treats and rewards that could surpass her wildest dreams. It’s too soon to be thinking about him between her sheets, too soon to imagine that large body on top of hers and shielding her from the world for a while.

Kylo Ren looks like a man to get lost in, and oh boy, is she ready to.

She needs to slow down, and she forces her thoughts to halt and restart like some kind of skipping VCR tape. Kylo takes the pen and pad back, reading what she wrote. Then he looks over, examining her with a clinical and (what she perceives as) cold gaze. Then he scribbles down something, setting the pad back in place. She glances at it from her seat.

_How old are you?_

Rey writes back without picking up the pad, scratching it out in comparison to his flowing lines.

**Twenty. You?**

He grabs the pen from her hand, the audacity taking her aback. She supposes it’s his pen, but he could be nicer or use his words. Of course, they’re trying to keep their written conversation lowkey, given Palpatine is always listening in and waiting for ammunition. 

_Thirty-three. What do you do?_

Is he kidding? Rey doesn’t do anything at all, she’s a little rich girl. She has been since age six. The only remotely laborious thing she does is her major: psychology. Even that can be a walk in the park depending on the degree program.

She writes back.

**Student, psychology. I’m taking classes this summer. What’s your deal?**

She knows that's a crude way to put it, but she could give less of a shit. Kylo stares her down, eyes unreadable behind Raybans. Then he harrumphs and writes back.

_I’m helping your grandfather with something. You’re a fun surprise if I can say so freely._

Oh. The boldness takes her aback. Her stomach flips over and then back upright. Is Rey reading too far into his words? Assigning meanings that aren’t there?

She scratches back.

**I like the sound of that if I can speak candidly.**

Then she flashes a beautiful smile, a pageant winner if she can say so. Kylo cracks his knuckles, adjusting himself in the seat and writing lazily. She can watch him do it live.

_Be candid. I like that. It’s very good when you do it._

The audacity of him, the pure gall and wit radiating off him makes her tear the paper off the legal pad and crumple it up. Then she starts to write again.

**Don’t start something you can’t keep up with.**

He snatches the pen and scrawls.

_Try me._

She wants to try him on like a sweater, to let him wrap around her and engulf her. Rey gulps, her feet throbbing but nothing else on her mind but the way the headboard might slam against the wall if he ever got between her legs. Lewd thoughts are so unbecoming for a girl like her.

They need to stop. She rips off the page again, shoving both crumpled pages in her purse and shoving the legal pad back towards him. Kylo takes it, watching her closely.

The way he gazes at her sends billions of blue butterflies beating their wings in the cavity of her belly. 

He looks at her like something to consume.

-♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡-

Dinner with her grandfather, especially to keep up appearances and the illusion of a happy family, always turns out to be bullshit. 

That much is clear as they sit at the long table, her grandfather at the head. Kylo is across from her, the only other guest and the one they’re doing this charade for. The security has disappeared on a break or is patrolling the grounds as a watchdog would. There’s a hired cook for the house, having arrived only thirty minutes after them to get started on this absolutely fucked from the start dinner. 

They eat filet mignon in silence, red wine poured for the whole table despite Rey’s legal status. Palpatine could care less about laws that he doesn’t introduce. The crunch of the asparagus is undesirable, the cook having fucked up her requested vegetable badly. She eats it anyway, choking it down with a frown on her face.

Palpatine asks her, not even looking at her as he eats, “How’s school?”

Does he actually give a shit? Rey maintains politeness while volunteering information that he might be able to guess, “Very good. I had a test in my Calculus class.”

He hums, “What did you get on it?”

That’s the tricky part. Does Rey lie about her B-? Or does she own it? Palpatine pays for her schooling with the caveat that she achieves great grades. He’s already pissed that she chose Psychology as a major, despite her plans to go on and try to become a psychiatrist. She wants to distance herself from politics as much as possible and who could blame her?

Palpatine worked her so she overachieved in high school, anything but an A in college is treated the exact same: with resentment. She answers honestly, trying not to let the fear simmer over, “I got a B-. I’ll study harder-“

Palpatine slams down his wine glass, and she stops herself from speaking further. Then the older man looks over at her, turkey neck sagging in a way that gives her nightmares sometimes. He spits, “You know a B- is unacceptable for the Palpatine name, especially in a major a dumb little girl like yourself couldn’t handle.” 

Ouch. That stings like a slap and she wants to protest, to prove herself. She just stutters, and Palpatine looks to Kylo. He’s minding his own business and eating.

“Embarrassing me in front of our guest, you must contain shit for brains. All girls do these days.” Rey slams her fork down and pushes back from the table before she realizes she’s defying him. 

“Don’t embarrass me, little girl.” 

There it is.

Rey snaps, “Fuck you. Nothing will ever be good enough for you.” She knows this to be true, she’s been so fucking tired of trying to please absolutely everyone in her life. She is so tired of these fucking Louboutin Alta heels, starting to rip off one.

“You’re right because you’re a shitty granddaughter.”

Match, meet gasoline. Rey whips around and throws the heel directly at Palpatine’s head, heel leading the charge. It’s a chunky heel, much different than the So Kates she was wearing in the car. It could cause a concussion. Palpatine thankfully ducks and the heel slams hard into the wall.

There’s a loud crack. Rey watches as a crack grows down the wood wainscotting of the dining room. The silence is oppressive, so heavy as she then looks from Palpatine to Kylo. The former is seething, the latter is looking like someone just tugged his cock off his body. Rey elects to get the fuck out of there, ripping off her second shoe quickly and throwing it aside. Then she tears from the dining room, feeling her fake ID and credit card poke her in her bra.

Before she slams the front door behind her, “You better reconsider coming back!”

Oh. 

Rey definitely will. 

-♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡-

When you told him he’d be working for greats in the senate, he didn’t expect that work would include chasing wayward granddaughters.

Though he doesn’t believe Rey has done anything wrong by running. Palpatine was going hard at her, so she’s simply protecting herself. She’s a big girl, and she can run off if she so chooses. Him collecting her will only make things worse, so Kylo pretty much decides he’s going to wait her out. She’ll eventually want to go home, he’ll call an Uber to take them back. 

It’s supposed to be simple. 

Of course, finding her is actually a lot harder than he originally thought. Rey can apparently go far without shoes, and he tries his best to catch up. His dress shoes pound on the pavement that stretches along the beach, probably scuffing the red soles. 

He’s not known for running fast (more for distance), but the shoes really don’t help him out. He tries his best though because a girl alone at night is a recipe for disaster. Especially a granddaughter entrenched in messy politics by association.

He gets to a busy stretch of beach full of bar patrons and a late-night crowd that puts him on edge. She comes into view as soon as he slows to a stop at a crosswalk. Kylo needs to play it cool, knowing this could go very south if people recognize them. He doesn’t want this to get very messy. 

She’s sitting at the bar, back to the pavement. Kylo looks to either side of him before walking down the slope of sand. He regrets not bringing his jacket with him, feeling too dressy for this place. He walks right up to the bar, pulling out the seat next to her. She doesn’t look over at him, but he can see blackened little streams of tears on her cheeks.

He knows she’s twenty, but he doesn’t give a damn if she drinks underage. He just wonders how she’s getting served right now and what she’s paying with. He figures he’ll need to open up a channel for a conversation, maybe to distract from crying or to get her to just get in an Uber. He tries it, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Rey sniffles, shaking her head and wiping at her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak before it twists up and her eyes brim with new moisture. She squeaks, “I’m sorry.” It’s pitiful, something that twists the strings of his heart in a way that needs to be cut free. Why would she need to apologize for being attacked?

Is she just practicing for when she arrives home? What is he trying to take her back to?

He reassures, “Nothing to apologize for.” Her lip still wobbles, and the lime green-haired bartender comes by with what looks to be a hurricane and sets it in front of Rey. She sizes Kylo up like he’s preying on Rey in the worst way possible.

The bartender confirms his suspicions by asking Rey, “Is this guy bothering you?” 

Rey thankfully shakes her head and replies with a shaky voice, “Nope. Add whatever he’s getting to my tab.” Kylo wasn’t planning on drinking anything but wine tonight, but he won’t turn down a drink a girl buys him. He’s used to putting down the cash for a drink for someone else. 

The bartender doesn’t even look apologetic and Kylo bites out, “Gin soda with lime.” She walks off and Rey is busy ripping the paper off her straw and shoving it past the ice in her glass. She then leans down and takes a long sip from the drink, and he counts off at least thirteen seconds before she surfaces and swallows down a mouthful of liquor and juice. Rey sniffles more after breathing, reaching for a napkin from the dispenser between them and wiping at her eyes. 

She’s strangely pretty when she cries, eyes shiny and sparkling and her cheeks flushed over her freckles. It feels too early in their awareness of each other's existence to see her so upset, but he supposes it's more realistic given the tumultuous world they reside in. His drink is set before him, and he picks it up to sip it. She reaches over before he can and mixes with the small stirring straw in his highball glass. She then retracts her hand and he takes the liberty to sip it. 

The club soda is crisp and pops on his tongue, and the fresh lime juice is noticeable past the floral and piney bouquet of gin. He says, “Thanks for mixing it.”

“No problem.” She takes another long sip of hers, propping her elbow on the table and wiping her forehead with the back of her knuckles. Kylo knows he shouldn’t touch her, he shouldn’t even be thinking about her in such a lewd way. But Rey Palpatine whining under him would be so welcome on a shitty night tonight. He knows it's better to just listen to her lament. She does no such thing, just sipping her drink in pure silence.

“I think a B minus is perfectly acceptable for a test.” She glances over at him and he takes another drink. 

Then she sighs, “It's not apparently.” She sucks the remaining liquid, the straw making a loud sucking noise against the ice in the glass. She finished that drink in five minutes flat, and he’s going to have to slow her down to keep her coherent. 

“I think it is. Why does his opinion even matter to a beautiful girl like you?” Her eyes roll, and he strangely adores feeling so small in comparison to her big emotions. Usually, he feels too big for his body and too much for the Earth. 

“You’re laying on the compliments rather thick for a thirteen-year age gap, Ren.” He’s been called his last name plenty of times, but to have it thrown in his face so carelessly is a rush. 

“Thirteen years? How interesting that it doesn’t bother me.” She seems perfectly competent and could be consenting if the time were right, so he doesn’t understand her self-infantilization. If they were to do anything, it would have to be a secret.

Secrets aren’t so bad if he were being honest. He can keep a good secret if he has to. Rey refocuses on the bartender, lifting her index finger to flag her down. He keeps working on his own cocktail, Rey spinning the coaster like a top.

Her voice goes up an octave, nearly incredulous, “Doesn’t bother you?” 

He can’t help but laugh lowly, “Yeah, it doesn’t bother me.” Kylo doesn’t live a fun lifestyle out of work, except when he has a girl he’s playing with. Going out on dates, having sex, even doing menial errands on the weekend gives him a thrill that contrasts his line of work so nicely.

She lifts her chin in pure confidence, another fruity drink set before her by the bartender before the woman walks away and ignores that he’s nearly done with his drink. Kylo drains his drink before pushing it away from himself, cracking his knuckles to give him something to do.

Rey speaks suddenly, and he had really thought he had her stumped, “If it doesn’t bother you, then consider this to be a trial period.”

His brows raise, “A trial period?”

She sips her drink before explaining as if it were the alphabet, “Precisely. You woo me, you show me all that you can do for me. I’ll obviously show you what I can do for you. Do you catch what I’m saying?”

He shrugs before finally allowing a nod, knowing damn well he shouldn’t pick up Palpatine’s prodigal granddaughter on a trip where he’s supposed to be focused on writing legislation for the man. It wouldn’t be a good look, especially if he went to the media about Kylo’s follies with their working relationship.

Does he care about that though? Hardly not, he’d be lying if he tried to feign that he gave a shit about the abusive bastard who screams at his granddaughter and calls her shitty. She drains more of her drink in their silence, and he clears his throat, “I’m not very nice.”

She snorts, “You seem nice enough to me.”

God, he hopes that’s true because this is going to burn them down to ash if it all goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im excited to finally get these goblins out of my brain. leave a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> work and chapter title are inspired by ["cardigan" by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLSUp53y-HQ)
> 
> [this is the fic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2i77K9Ms63X5jO9DzsRfDj?si=r-jYBSoITD-pHfE6iQX_zw)
> 
> these are the resources for this update, linked below:   
> [jaguar f-pace SUV](https://www.jaguarusa.com/all-models/f-pace-2020/index.html)  
> [kylo's jacket](https://straighttohellapparel.com/product/defector-black-and-nickel-classic-fit-2/?attribute_size=46&gclid=Cj0KCQiA7YyCBhD_ARIsALkj54rccblD0Hm15heRhPq6G4cgru9PIGmvBO4fraiXja4a7Yxqv8Kz7cQaAvWJEALw_wcB)  
> [white sun dress](https://www.missguidedus.com/white-dobby-milkmaid-skater-mini-dress-10174418?istCompanyId=6f000e44-d468-46b6-b05b-e9e08130e2eb&istFeedId=bb042319-c37d-44d3-b420-74f752055777&istItemId=ipilplmpx&istBid=t)  
> [claires lipgloss](https://www.claires.com/us/glossy-lip-gloss---clear-258420.html?cgid=58&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=&utm_term=&utm_content=s_dc%7Cpcrid%7C494018951005%7Cpkw%7C%7Cpmt%7C%7Cslid%7C%7Cpid%7C%7C&gclid=Cj0KCQiA7YyCBhD_ARIsALkj54q3xTB59ZmR4SJIGBHbB6FUfBkRHb-hbuqpCRn07Z_1DFDbZRAw_8AaAmI1EALw_wcB)  
> [louis vuitton makeup bag](https://us.louisvuitton.com/eng-us/products/cosmetic-pouch-damier-azur-000745)  
> [celine luggage tote](https://www.luxury-shops.com/celine-black-white-mini-luggage-tote.html)  
> [so kate heels](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/so-kate-5.html?source=googleps&gclid=Cj0KCQiA7YyCBhD_ARIsALkj54qIju6ce1PQe25d6l8wwl2BjFLYVZcLVLoedUZbIHkB0FUuQ2XWE_IaAqxQEALw_wcB)  
> [kylo's wayfarers](https://www.ray-ban.com/usa/sunglasses/RB2140%20UNISEX%20original%20wayfarer%20online%20exclusive-black/8053672517439?category_Id=2920740)  
> [christian louboutin alta heels](https://www.tradesy.com/t/christian-louboutin-black-loubi-bee-alta-130-platform-ankle-strap-stiletto-sandal-heel-pumps-size-eu/28496922/?utm_source=gpl&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=Smart%20Shopping%20-%20Shoes%20-%20All&utm_content=Ad%20group&utm_term=&cmpgnid=9451554684&adgrpid=95613872803&gclid=Cj0KCQiA7YyCBhD_ARIsALkj54onKumH4voVhaAbLzpcfCs_eEhfv-ealOsvui24b0Ln6sHoAHIfq1kaAlOIEALw_wcB)


	2. don't call me kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wipes her forehead of sweat, feeling her floatie drift across the water with the tiny breeze-boosted currents. Her eyes shut again, deciding that she’s just simply going to waste away here until someone cares to retrieve her.
> 
> It doesn’t take long for her wish to be fulfilled, hearing the slam of the outside door. Rey sits up with a start, peeling her eyes open and staring across the outdoor space to where Kylo stands. He’s near a chaise lounge and he has a pack of cigarettes in his hand, slamming the bottom of the pack against his other palm as he sets his jaw and looks _mean_. 
> 
> Rey **hates** that she likes that look on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags (with a fun lil note this time)  
> removed the BDSM tag in opt of an all-encompassing "rough sex" tag, and beyond that i am opting to tag individual sex acts bc tbh it's easier to manage. upon reflection, i didn't find that the BDSM tag really fit this fic, given there's no SUPER DEFINED submissive and dominant (they will be oscillating between both roles with each other because that's just them). they also don't use titles for each other (unless a pet name counts as a title, let me know). but yeah, any random kinks will be tagged!  
>  **otherwise all tags have been updated above, i hope you enjoy!**  
>  ~~also get ready for oral sex yeehaw~~

Her grandfather didn’t kill her.

It’s a surprising turn of events, given she thought he’d slaughter her for coming home with a shit-eating grin despite their outbursts at each other. Rey didn’t even bother apologizing for the potential shoe assault, knowing the man would find it hollow or not good enough regardless of the faux tone she’d put on.

Palpatine does get the last word in his own way though, and it's in the form of an insidious ice-cold shoulder. It also comes through stealing Kylo away into his home office for “legislation” work for what feels like eons the next day. 

Rey definitely ages at least seven years while they’re ignoring her, relaxing futilely on a bright red foam pool float while watching the sun begin to lower in the sky. She doesn’t even like what she did with her day, taking an uncharacteristic nap at one point. Since when does she need naps? 

The chlorinated water ripples around her from the breeze and she’d lap up the tranquil vibes if she wasn’t steamed like vegetables. 

How dare her grandfather fuck up her prospects of seducing Kylo Ren in a timely manner? He won’t even let him eat a simple fucking meal with her today, leaving Rey to eat dinner in the dining room alone. 

She hates being alone, despises it with gnashing teeth.

She huffs in frustration to herself again, playing with the ties on her white bikini top. The bottoms are a matching crisp white, and she’s tempted to untie the string holding her top closed under the pretense of not having tan lines. She holds off on such a scandalous act, taking her golden tinted aviator sunglasses off the bridge of her nose. Rey gracelessly tosses them on the pool’s edge, hearing them land with a clatter next to her picked-over plate of assorted fruits. She only left the honeydew behind, hating the flavor of it too much to pretend she can tolerate it.

She wipes her forehead of sweat, feeling her floatie drift across the water with the tiny breeze-boosted currents. Her eyes shut again, deciding that she’s just simply going to waste away here until someone cares to retrieve her.

It doesn’t take long for her wish to be fulfilled, hearing the slam of the outside door. Rey sits up with a start, peeling her eyes open and staring across the outdoor space to where Kylo stands. He’s near a chaise lounge and he has a pack of cigarettes in his hand, slamming the bottom of the pack against his other palm as he sets his jaw and looks  _ mean _ . 

Rey hates that she likes that look on him, and she keeps watching him exist as her floatie drifts. He doesn’t seem to notice her surveying him like vacant land to conquer. Kylo slots a cigarette between his perfectly plump lips, then lighting it with a black lighter he pulls from the pocket of his slacks. His jacket is off, resembling the night he ran after her. It shows off his large biceps defined by an oxblood dress shirt.

The shirt is unbuttoned a little at the top, and his hair looks perfectly coiffed but messy at the same time. He radiates stress like an infected wound would inflame as red as his shirt, but it makes her head hurt to think about what could be happening in the house. She’s glad she’s not pursuing politics like her grandfather had intended her to; she’d be out of the soul-sucking journey before she could think of finishing the path to ultimate power.

Palpatines don’t quit things they’re infatuated with; it’s a blessing and a curse when it comes to things like Kylo Ren.

Smoke flows from his lips, and his back is to her as he smokes his cigarette. She’s tempted to get out of the pool, but the water has grown cold. She’s out in the middle of the pool, pretty much stranded unless she hops into the water and wades over.

She sucks in a breath, easing into the chilly water as quietly as she can. It’s not quiet enough, given she hits the water with a betraying splash. He looks back towards her like she fired a gun, his eyebrows furrowing. Smoke flows from his nostrils, removing the lit cigarette from his lips as more escapes his throat. The water chills her down to the bone, causing her to shiver as she wades to the pool’s edge and drags the floatie with her.

She hangs out in the water, figuring it won’t kill her. She also doesn’t want to attempt to hoist herself out in front of him, feeling like a whale about to beach itself whenever she does. He looks down at her, like a god looking down at his divine creation that has gone so wayward. She tries her hand at casual, something a Palpatine isn’t known for, “Nice day out today.”

He remarks, “I’d believe you if your lips weren’t turning blue by the minute.” Rey sweeps a strand of hair from her face, her bun holding it out of the damaging chlorine.

She then shrugs, “You get used to it. Can you set my towel on the edge please?” The fluffy black towel sits on a matching chaise, and he grabs it. He does something she doesn’t predict, however; he reaches out his hand after tossing his cigarette beneath his oxfords. 

“Let me help you out. I’m afraid your muscles are going to shut down if you remain in there.”

She rolls her eyes but takes his hand, “A little dramatic on your part, Ren.” He pulls her quickly from the water with just one hand, wrapping her up in the towel. The only difference is that he doesn’t let her go, holding the towel to her body so she doesn’t have to. The act is strangely comforting, her serotonin receptors throwing themselves into a freefall of production. 

He asks, after a minute of silence and gentle holding, “Warmer?”

She nods but blurts, “Don’t let me go.”

Kylo sighs, “I have to go back in for another few hours, kid.”

The moniker makes her scowl, “Don’t call me kid. I’m twenty.”

He snorts, “That’s a kid still. You might not think so but anyone older than you can attest. What should I call you, though?”

Her lips part and she stammers, not thinking it all the way through, “B-Baby? I don’t know-”

He nods, “Baby it is. Your grandfather is just trying to get this legislation written-”

She starts to quietly rant, just barely above a whisper, “I don’t see why I have to be the victim of his withholding of you. Maybe I want to do things with you, he would never understand that-”

“You’re acting as if he’s jailing me forever.”

She blurts, “Because he sort of is. Keeping you in one room for hours and doing the same task sounds like fucking jail.”

He mumbles, “It’s called work actually.”

She wants to stomp her feet and storm away from him, but his hands still feel nice through the towel. Kylo remarks, “You look warmer. Do you feel warmer?”

She shakes her head in defiance, “No.” 

He snorts, “Figures. I have to go back inside, I suggest you do too so you don’t freeze.”

She can’t help but scowl and bite out, “And I suppose you’re just going to go straight to bed after he finishes with you. Not even see me-”

He interrupts her again with a haughty smirk that she’d pay to frame over a hearth, “I actually wasn’t going to do such a thing. You’re lucky that you sleep on the first floor. With big windows too. Tell me, do they open?”

It’s like he’s taunting her and she answers ever so quietly, “They open.”

“Good, good.” With praise like that, she can’t help the light of the fire inside her belly. 

She feels promiscuous as she hops onto her tiptoes to whisper close to his ear, “I have an implant, so...”

They lock eyes as she gets down from her tiptoes, and he reaches to touch her arm where the towel slipped down. His gentle touch on her bare skin crackles like a tesla coil, radiating up her body and cycling through every liter of blood in her body. 

He mumbles, not making the electricity short circuit, “You’ll see me. I guarantee it.”

God, she hopes so.

-♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡-

Palpatine keeps him until midnight.

It was a tense writing session, to say the least, but it's always tense with him. The man is on the defense all the time, especially about his ass-backward beliefs.

While Kylo may write legislation for bad people these days, he tries to remain relatively bipartisan in his personal politics. Or at least he tried to maintain that attitude, given his mother completely cut his legs off at the knee when it comes to his “I work for anyone” policy. Leia Organa slandered him, tried to embarrass him, and subsequently got her Democrat friends in on the process.

It’s a shame because while he wouldn’t work with her due to accusations of nepotism, he would work for a lot of her friends. Correction, he worked for a lot of her friends in the Senate before her tirade.

He supposes losing the Senate majority to the Republicans was karma for fucking her son over. They haven’t talked in two years, which is eons in the political sphere they operate in. Does he miss her sometimes? Of course, but missing people is weak and he’s a man who doesn’t need his mommy to coddle him.

Kylo takes the opportunity to change in the guest house, throwing on a pair of dark sweats. He neglects a shirt, knowing there’s no point given where he’s going. He grabs his cigarettes, phone and charger, and a pair of running shoes with socks to come up with a decoy for why he’s going to be up so early and moving around the main house.

He likes the separation, his own little bedroom in the backyard that he can fuck off to. But he’s curious about her, and he wants to know what Palpatine could be hiding from the world.

He sets off for her window. It's important not to tip off Palpatine, given that he can probably smell the fact that Kylo is about to defile his granddaughter. He reaches the window, the curtains are drawn. He bites his lip and he thanks god that there’s no semblance of a security team patrolling this part of the estate yet.

He swallows down his fear, shivering a little from the night air. The sea breezes make the nights much colder here, even in the summer. He knocks as quietly as he can on the glass, then watching the curtains for any sort of movement.

The curtains are ripped open, and he can see Rey through the glass due to the moonlight streaming into the yard. She’s wearing white sleep shorts and a white bralette with little ruffles on the hems. Her hand comes down and cranks the knob to open the window for him. She stands at the entrance, looking sleepy as can be.

He whispers, “I told you I’d see you.” Her smile is soft and she moves aside, letting him ease into her room and she shuts the window behind him as he views her room. It seems a little impersonal in regards to her, basic creams in regards to the sheets and a giant four-poster bed. The wood is dark, a charcoal upholstered ottoman nestled up against the footboard. Her suitcase is laid on the floor in front of the ottoman, large and containing all sorts of clothing pieces he can’t discern in the dark.

Her side of the bed is unmade, and there’s a desk chair shoved beneath the doorknob to prevent anyone from coming in.

The window seals shut and she turns on a floor lamp behind a reading chair in the corner to illuminate the room. She sleepily rubs her eyes to adjust to the light, and he notices her face is clean of makeup after her fists pull away. Kylo takes the liberty to hold out a hand to her, “Are you sleepy?”

She takes his hand, her smaller fingers lacing with his as she drifts closer to his chest and stares up like a dog begging for treats. “Not anymore.” Her lower lip pulls between her teeth and he wants to feel her mouth on his. 

He alludes to something she said outside earlier, “Am I correct in assuming no condoms? I didn’t bring any.”

She nods, “I have an implant. Also, I don’t...do this sort of thing a lot, so I’m clean.” It’s shocking for Palpatine’s granddaughter to have a form of birth control. What’s not shocking is the seldom occasions of sex, given her status.

He says, "I'm clean too, tested after my last partner. I've been working a lot since then so nothing really..." 

Is he revealing too much?  He changes the subject to another question, “You have sex a lot? Or not at all?” He needs to know what he’s working with, given taking someone’s virginity is a much different experience than just fucking someone.

She replies, business-like, “I’ve had sex before. Also I just generally know how something like that works at age twenty, given porn exists-”

He interrupts her, “Watch a lot of porn?”

She nods, “I have a few memberships.”

He’s intrigued, not seeing the harm in an honest conversation before he plays with her, “What do you like to watch?” 

She clearly likes being close to him, nuzzling even further into his arms and hiding her face in his chest. Then she says, “I just like big cock. There’s a lot of that on the internet, thankfully. Not so much in real life.”

He smirks to himself, “Lucky you. I pride myself on being above average in a lot of things in life, and that’s one of them.” Rey’s eyes wheel up, blinking like a doe seeing a rifle across the forest. He comes in peace, rather than to ruin beyond repair.

Of course, ruining her tonight will happen, but putting her back together is the essential part of the equation. “How big?”

He strokes along the hollow of her cheek and says, “Feel it for yourself. Reach into my sweats.” Her hand creeps to his waistband before shoving itself past it, reaching to testingly feel along his length. Kylo watches her eyes as she does, getting increasingly wider before her mouth parts.

“ _ Oh _ .”

He simply nods in agreement and she continues, “I can’t say I’m shocked, given you reek those vibes-”

She cuts herself off when he shoves himself closer to her, a low growl building in his chest as she keeps stroking him over the fabric of his briefs. It feels good already, and it nearly slipped his mind that he’s not required to wear a condom with her.

He says, not meaning to tease or taunt, “I should keep you forever. Is it too early to say that?”

Their eyes lock and he wants to make her writhe. She replies, soft as a seagull feather landing on the ocean to drown, “Keep me.”

It sends a jolt to his limbs, grabbing her shoulder and letting his other hand grasp the base of her throat as he walks her back towards her plush-looking bed. She goes with it, keeping her gaze on him in a way that feeds the flames of his ego. He shoves her to sit down, her hand leaving his sweats. 

She goes with it, even when he shoves her on her back and quietly drops to his knees at the edge of the mattress. His hands come to grab her hips, yanking her ass to the edge so his mouth can access her. She breathlessly inquires, “What about you?”

Kylo’s hand rests on her belly, using his other hand to drag her sleep shorts down. He tosses them across the room when they slip off her feet, reaching to remove his own sweats and underwear. He gruffly answers, “You first.”

He stares at her pussy as he does, seeing it looks shiny with wetness that proves his urgency valid. He wants to latch his lips on her labia, even get his tongue inside. She confesses, “I tried to masturbate before I slept tonight. I didn’t get anywhere so I just left it alone.”

His eyes view it with a new lens now, seeing evidence of longing that’s gone unresolved. “You poor thing. Let me take care of you.”

She whines softly, and he takes that as his cue to let his lips begin to pepper kisses on her inner thighs. It strikes him that he hasn’t had her lips yet, and he needs to rectify it when he’s not between her legs. It makes her giggle softly, “That tickles.”

He puffs out a laugh against her skin, moving further up to lick a fat stripe up her slick wetness. She tastes like heaven, perfectly alkaline and creating new neural pathways in his head to only crave this taste. Her hand winds in his hair as he shoves his face further in between her legs, focusing on bringing her comfort.

Rey’s whines start out quiet and small, her tugs on his hair barely registering in his attention. They kick up a notch as he licks messier, smashing his lips into her and trying to drink her down. Her hand pulls his hair like a medieval torture device, and it sends tingles up his spine as he reaches down to stroke his cock as he enjoys his meal.

He wants to fuck her stupid and slack-jawed, but he knows it’ll take time to get her there. Kylo needs to be careful with her, and he keeps up his quiet and hasty work.

Her whines get higher and higher, back arching off the bed as she tries to pull from his onslaught. He holds her down by her stomach, keeping it up and increasing the intensity of his licks and dips inside of her. “K-Kylo. P-Please-”

A loud whine rips through her as she goes rigid, unintelligible orgasm babbles taking over her tongue. He tries to coax out another one, feeling her body jolt a little before she whimpers.

He slows down, petering out his pace as she takes deep breaths. Kylo lifts his head finally, licking his lips as he strokes his cock and watches her come down. Her eyes are tightly shut, breaths evening out in a stunted way.

Finally, her eyes open in the low lighting and gaze at him. He takes his hand off his cock and crawls onto the bed next to her, grabbing her under her armpits and dragging her up to rest against his chest as he props his back against the wood headboard.

She wriggles closer to him and looks even sleepier than he could ever predict. Come to think of it, he’s exhausted too. Using his brain all day tires him out more than he expects, and she seems like a good thing to soothe himself with.

He suddenly asks, “Do you mind if we take baby steps?” Fuck his hard-on, he can just push the thoughts away and make it subside.

She looks up at him, looking a tad hazy with tiredness. He explains before she can assume, “We have more time here. We could take the physical stuff slow since you look so tired.”

She confesses, “I am really tired. Can you stay and sleep with me please?”

He nods, kissing her temple, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f*cking filthy, i tell you. hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment if you did because that would super make my day!
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["illicit affairs" by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLV2SJKWk4M)
> 
> [the fic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2i77K9Ms63X5jO9DzsRfDj?si=9Hx8YdiZTiqaDhLZ0H-XEg)
> 
> the resources for this chapter, linked below:  
> [pool float](https://www.frontgate.com/2-22-resort-pool-float/outdoor-decor-accessories/pool-beach/pool-floats/1216372?listIndex=0&uniqueId=1216372)  
> [white bikini top](https://frankiesbikinis.com/products/ziggy-tie-front-scoop-bikini-top-white?variant=31834206437445)  
> [sunglasses](https://dezi.co/collections/shop/products/top-shelf-gold-g15-gradient?variant=34196175356042)  
> [kylo's sweats](https://www.adidas.com/us/tiro-track-pants/GN5490.html?cm_mmc=AdieSEM_Feeds-_-GoogleProductAds-_-NA-_-GN5490&cm_mmca1=US&cm_mmca2=NA&dfw_tracker=24819-GN5490-0004&ds_rl=1257009&ds_rl=1256970&gclid=Cj0KCQiAv6yCBhCLARIsABqJTjbIaBEq77oznaX8nEWOGSTlJcwvpGbCJxHUzjSMEKYb2Ko90BwB-ngaAsu8EALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds&kpid=GN5490&sourceid=543457011)  
> [rey's sleep outfit](https://forloveandlemons.com/products/charleston-top-white)  
> [rey's four poster bed](https://www.potterybarn.com/products/farmhouse-canopy-bed/?catalogId=84&sku=3359077&cm_ven=FreePLA&cm_cat=Google&cm_pla=Furniture%20%3E%20Beds%20%26%20Headboards)  
> [his briefs](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/balenciaga-mens-3-pack-ribbed-logo-briefs-prod235050839?childItemId=NMN7H5H_01&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat14030733&page=0&position=47)


End file.
